T'Pol
and }} T'Pol was a Vulcan who served aboard in the mid-22nd century. She was the first Vulcan to serve aboard a Human ship for any substantial period. Early history Young civilian life T'Pol was born to T'Les and her husband in 2088. ( ) As a child, T'Pol was betrothed to a Vulcan named Koss; their marriage was due to be conducted in adulthood. ( ) Raised in a house near the capital city on , young T'Pol had and cared for a pet Sehlat. ( ) She was also told about the family secrets not recorded in her second foremother's T'Mir's official account of her stay in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania after crash landing nearby in 1957. T'Mir had kept her Human purse from Earth and it had become a family heirloom. ( ) Early career During one particular period of her early career, T'Pol operated as an agent with the Vulcan Ministry of Security and gained associates within the Klingon Empire who would later help her locate the Klingon penal colony Rura Penthe. ( ) One of her first assignments for the Ministry was to retrieve rogue agents who refused to return to Vulcan. Managing to capture five of the seven she was assigned to locate, T'Pol tracked agents Jossen and Menos to Risa in 2135. There, she killed Jossen but was unable to capture Menos. T'Pol thereafter underwent the Fullara ceremony at the sanctuary of P'Jem, which erased her memory of having killed Jossen, along with any associated emotions. ( ) Later in her life, T'Pol served the Vulcan High Command's Science Council aboard the starship Seleya. She acted as the ship's Deputy Science Officer, working under Captain Voris and alongside Chief Engineer Commander Solin. ( ) T'Pol also worked with the Vulcan military during the Tomed mission and for the Ministry of Information on Vulcan. ( ) In 2149, T'Pol was assigned to Earth, both as an ambassador to the United Earth government and as an aide to Ambassador Soval. She resided in the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito, where she formed a strong working relationship with Soval. Like him, she believed that Humans were too "volatile" and "provincial" to leave their solar system. ( ) )}} By that time, she had already been on thirty-six different Minshara class planets. ( ) One night in 2150, T'Pol left the Vulcan Compound and strolled the streets of San Francisco. Overhearing "unusual, chaotic" jazz music piqued her curiosity so she entered the Fusion night club, where the music was being performed, and listened to the saxophonist there. The experience elicited an emotional response that she subsequently never forgot. ( ) Sometime during her stay on Earth, T'Pol took a five-day leave to visit Carbon Creek and see it for herself. ( ) , T'Pol's position, as of 2151, was stated to be "a science attache with the Vulcan contingent headquartered in San Francisco." A subsequent comment pointed out, "Although she's been living amongst humans for several months, she is cautious and guarded around them." }} ''Enterprise'' Year one Following Earth's accidental first contact with the Klingon courier Klaang in April 2151, T'Pol was reassigned to the Earth Starfleet vessel Enterprise with the rank of Subcommander. She acted as "chaperone", in exchange for the Vulcan provision of star charts and the Klingon linguistic database, but was not immediately accepted by the crew. The ship's Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker III, referred to T'Pol as a "spy". During the mission to return Klaang to his homeworld, however, T'Pol accompanied Captain Jonathan Archer and a landing party to the trade complex on Rigel X. There, she used her prior experience with alien cultures to lead the Humans through much of the investigation. She subsequently took command of Enterprise, when Archer was incapacitated, and anticipated the captain's wishes, pursuing the investigation despite her personal belief that it was a "foolish mission." Upon the captain's recuperation, T'Pol aided Archer both in uncovering a plot by the Suliban Cabal to destabilize the Klingon Empire and successfully returning Klaang to his people. T'Pol was persuaded by Archer to remain aboard, following the conclusion of the mission, at which time she took the position of science officer and the title of first officer of Enterprise. ( ) Her quarters aboard Enterprise were located on B Deck. ( ) In her first capacity as a member of the crew, T'Pol led a survey team in exploring a uninhabited M-class planet not far from Earth. She and her team were exposed to a powerful hallucinogenic toxin from the local plant life and consequently began to experience severe paranoia. Taking refuge from a powerful storm, she maintained much of her composure as her Human companions became lost in delusion. In communication with Archer aboard Enterprise, T'Pol used playacting to get numerous members of her team – namely, Commander Tucker, Ensign Travis Mayweather and Crewman Elizabeth Cutler – through the night, though she was forced to use a Vulcan nerve pinch on Ensign Mayweather. ( ) T'Pol was again forced to utilize playacting in a crisis when she pretended to be a slave of Captain Archer, in order to gain the sympathies of Ferengi pirates in late 2151. With Archer and Tucker, T'Pol was able to trick the Ferengi into leaving Enterprise, but not before they returned materials stolen from the ship. ( ) As Enterprise continued to explore space, the Vulcan High Command assigned at least one vessel to monitor the ship's activities. One of those vessels, the starship Ti'Mur under the command of Captain Vanik, began secretly transmitting personal messages to T'Pol, regarding her betrothal to Koss and obligation to return to Vulcan. During a "comet walk" on the surface of Archer's comet, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Mayweather were trapped in an ice collapse. T'Pol contacted the Ti'Mur and enlisted the aid of Captain Vanik, to whom she declared her intention to stay aboard Enterprise. ( ) P'Jem On June 19, 2151, T'Pol accompanied Archer and Tucker on a visit to the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. Finding it overrun by Andorian commandos under Thy'lek Shran, the Enterprise officers and T'Pol were taken captive. Shran insisted that the Vulcan government was hiding a sensor array in the monastery to spy on Andoria and refused to release his hostages. During an escape attempt, T'Pol uncovered a hatch leading to a secret facility, unknowingly exposing the Vulcans' duplicity. She was instructed by Captain Archer, who was incensed by the deception, to hand her scanning device – which contained detailed scans of the array – over to the Andorians, who proceeded to destroy the sanctuary. ( ) Following the destruction of the monastery, the Vulcan High Command chose to blame T'Pol and ordered that she be recalled to Vulcan, dispatching the starship Ni'Var under the command of Captain Sopek. During what would have been her final mission, T'Pol and Archer were captured by Coridan rebels but escaped in time to prevent the death of Sopek. T'Pol was injured, during a firefight, so she returned to Enterprise while Sopek departed to dissuade the High Command of their initial orders. ( ) Year two Early in 2152, T'Pol and her crewmates re-encountered the Suliban and were framed for the destruction of a settlement on Paraagan II, an incident that had resulted in the deaths of 3,600 colonists. T'Pol was instrumental in proving the crew's innocence, detecting a cloaked Suliban device and helping in the retrieval of data disks from a Suliban vessel. Upon the disappearance of Captain Archer and capture of Enterprise, T'Pol led the crew in retaking the ship, successfully freeing it from a Suliban helix. During this incident, T'Pol was tortuously interrogated by Suliban commander Silik for information regarding the "Temporal Cold War". T'Pol cited the Vulcan Science Directorate's findings, steadfastly maintaining that time travel was impossible. Suffering no lasting effects from the experience, T'Pol was able to convince Ambassador Soval and Starfleet to continue Enterprise s mission, upon the safe return of Captain Archer. ( ) ]] Later that year, T'Pol used her prior combat training to teach settlers, of an alien mining colony, defensive tactics to repel marauding Klingon privateers. She instructed the colonists and members of the Enterprise crew in Vulcan methods of self-defense, in a successful effort. ( ) In August of 2152, T'Pol's Vulcan physiology left her the only crew member conscious aboard Enterprise when it encountered a debilitating trinary star system. She was left alone to save the ship but was able to revive Captain Archer, long enough to help him pilot Enterprise through the system and away from a black hole. ( ) Seventeen years after her initial stint with the Ministry of Security, T'Pol once again found herself in pursuit of the rogue agent Menos. She now managed to trace him to Pernaia Prime, but began to doubt her mission and the guilt of Menos. Overcoming those doubts, however, she was able to prove that he was indeed a weapons smuggler and succeeded in apprehending the fugitive. ( ) With tensions between Vulcan and Andoria continuing to mount – following the incident at P'Jem – T'Pol accompanied Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval to the planet Paan Mokar, to mediate a territorial dispute. The group came under fire and crashed on the surface of the planet, where T'Pol helped Archer to protect the ambassador from further attack. Ultimately helping bring about a cease fire on the planet, T'Pol's and Archer's efforts allowed negotiations to commence. ( ) Year three The Expanse Following the Xindi attack on Earth on April 24, 2153, Enterprise was recalled home and underwent a major refit in preparation for a mission into the Delphic Expanse. Because this mission was seen by the Vulcan High Command as being an Earth matter, Ambassador Soval ordered T'Pol to return to Vulcan to be reassigned to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that, after a brief time at the Ministry, she would be allowed to return to Earth to continue her diplomatic duties. However, T'Pol resisted. As Enterprise set course for Vulcan to deliver T'Pol home and proceed to the Expanse, she abruptly resigned her commission and chose to remain aboard. ( ) During her tenure as technically a civilian amongst the crew, T'Pol wore a variety of bodysuits in a variety of different color schemes. These included blue/grey, white and muted pastel. T'Pol would continue to wear a collection of bodysuits adorned with rank insignia, assignment patch and so on when she joined Starfleet. As a civilian member of the crew, T'Pol retained her position as science officer and second in command, without the rank of Subcommander. She and Communications Officer Ensign Hoshi Sato worked to decipher the acquired Xindi database, shortly after the commencement of Enterprise s mission to find the Xindi and prevent a second attack on Earth. ( ) When she, Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato were exposed to a virus on an Expanse planet, T'Pol's Vulcan immune system slowed the disease's progression, allowing her to help her crewmates through the experience and aiding Denobulan Doctor Phlox's efforts to synthesize an antidote. ( ) Trellium-D exposure Not long after their arrival in the Expanse, the crew of Enterprise located T'Pol's former ship, the Seleya, which was caught in a Trellium-D asteroid field. She, Archer and Reed took a shuttlepod to rendezvous with the Seleya, where they found the ship's surviving crew suffering from severe dementia and homicidal rage. Discovering Commander Solin among the survivors, T'Pol was unable to reason with her former shipmates and simultaneously found herself succumbing to feelings of paranoia and anger. She started to lead Archer and Reed through the damaged Vulcan vessel to find an escape route, but began to suspect that Archer meant to murder the ship's Vulcan survivors and refused to cooperate. As the group neared escape, T'Pol became violent and was stunned by Archer until she could receive treatment aboard Enterprise. ( ) Dr. Phlox managed to treat T'Pol for exposure to trellium-D found aboard the Seleya, determining it to be a powerful neurotoxin that affected only the Vulcan nervous system. This finding, however, meant that Enterprise could not be shielded from the spatial anomalies inherent to the Expanse by the substance. T'Pol understood the importance of Enterprise s safe completion of the mission and therefore urged Archer to leave her behind, but the captain refused. ( ) Despite making what appeared to be a full recovery, T'Pol continued to experience the aftereffects of her exposure; she was haunted by nightmares and residual instability, occasionally becoming emotional and even violent. ( ) In the hopes of further releasing her emotions, T'Pol secretly developed a method of injecting small doses of trellium-D directly into her bloodstream. By February of 2154, T'Pol had become addicted to the substance, finally admitting her condition to Dr. Phlox, who aided her in withdrawal. However, prolonged exposure to the substance permanently damaged T'Pol's ability to fully control her emotions. ( ) Conclusion of the Xindi mission Still skeptical of time travel, T'Pol's position on the Temporal Cold War was finally upended when she and Captain Archer visited Detroit of the year 2004. They were aided by temporal agent and former Crewman upon their visit to the past, into which the pair of Enterprise officers had traced several Xindi-Reptilians. Together with Archer, T'Pol prevented the Xindi invaders from releasing a bioweapon on Earth and exposed the involvement of the Xindi's gods, the Guardians. ( ) T'Pol later used information, provided by Andorian Commander Shran, to study a prototype of the final Xindi superweapon, tracing its construction to a planet called Azati Prime. ( ) En route to Azati, Enterprise encountered a planet containing a crashed Xindi-Insectoid vessel. Captain Archer made an attempt to investigate the ship but became altered by a chemical toxin, making him unwilling to abandon an Insectoid hatchery and jeopardizing the mission. Acting in collusion with Tucker and Reed, T'Pol led a mutiny to take control of Enterprise and forced Archer to receive treatment. ( ) Upon arrival in the Azati Prime star system, Archer set out alone to destroy the Xindi weapon, in what was presumed to be a suicide mission, but he was captured and tortured by Xindi-Reptilians. T'Pol meanwhile commanded Enterprise in a defensive battle against a fleet of Reptilian warships. ( ) Enterprise took severe damage and was nearly destroyed in the encounter but managed to escape with severe casualties. Suffering withdrawal from trellium-D, T'Pol worked to restore the ship to operation, when Archer was returned by Xindi-Aquatics. He acted against her advice by resolving to attack an alien vessel for much-needed supplies. T'Pol resumed command of Enterprise to conduct this battle and managed to do so in a precise manner, the short conflict resulting in minimum damage on both sides. ( ) As a two-pronged final attempt at preventing the release of the Xindi superweapon and destruction of Earth, T'Pol and the Enterprise crew were ordered to destroy the Guardians' (or Sphere Builders') devices, while Archer and allied Xindi intercepted the weapon at Sector 001. T'Pol and Commander Tucker took Enterprise to Sphere 41 – a central location where they succeeded in destroying the entire sphere network, thus dissipating the anomaly fields and thermobaric barrier that formed the Expanse. With Archer missing – though successful in his mission to destroy the Xindi superweapon – T'Pol commanded Enterprise during the journey back to Earth. With the entire crew unsure of the future, she considered formalizing her own service with Starfleet. ( ) Enterprise made another detour to Earth's past and Captain Archer finally returned to the ship, after which T'Pol and her crewmates arrived at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, where they were welcomed as heroes. By 2154, Admiral Forrest had approved T'Pol's entry into Starfleet and she was officially assigned the rank of commander. ( ) Year four Following a brief shore leave in which T'Pol returned to Vulcan, the crew of Enterprise was recalled to duty, tasked with the capture of renegade Human "Augments", in May 2154. Enterprise traveled to the Borderland, where the ship was attacked by Orion slavers who used their transporters to kidnap several members of the crew. T'Pol was among the captured and was taken to a facility on Verex III, where she was put up for auction as a slave laborer. Fetching a high price, T'Pol was returned to a cell from which she later escaped when Captain Archer successfully freed his crew. ( ) Following the capture of the Augments, Enterprise was ordered to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of the United Earth Embassy, a recent devastation which had resulted in the deaths of forty-three people (among them, Admiral Forrest). Shortly after discovering that her mother (T'Les) was a member of the Syrrannites – an underground movement who were deemed responsible for the bombing – T'Pol left the ship to locate her mother and was transported with Archer to Vulcan's Forge. The Starfleet duo tracked the Syrrannites to the T'Karath Sanctuary, where T'Pol and Archer found the group to be peaceful; far from the fanatics described by the Vulcan High Command. ( ) Not long after T'Pol and Archer arrived at T'Karath, the sanctuary was attacked and destroyed by the Vulcan government, killing many Syrrannites, including T'Les. ( ) T'Pol, strongly affected by her mother's death, traveled with Archer and the Syrrannite leader T'Pau to the Vulcan capital to deliver the Kir'Shara – an ancient artifact containing the teachings of Surak – to the High Command, whose members included Administrator V'Las. T'Pol and her companions were successful in their goal; the revelation of Surak's true teachings, in whose delivery T'Pol had played an instrumental role, brought about the dissolution of the existing Vulcan government and initiated a new wave of enlightenment to the planet, absolving the Syrrannites of guilt and ultimately removing any restrictions that the former government had placed on Earth's advancement into space. ( ) In November of 2154, Enterprise s crew began an investigation into the mysterious destruction of Tellarite and Andorian starships, ultimately leading to the discovery of a Romulan drone-ship. ( ) T'Pol worked with Dr. Phlox, Commander Shran and Commander Tucker in constructing a telepresence unit in sickbay. This unit would potentially enable T'Pol to enhance her own telepathic abilities and interfere with the operation of the drone ship but, ultimately, she was unable to successfully operate the device herself. Her place in the unit was taken by an Aenar named Jhamel, who was able to destroy the Romulan vessel and prevent further attacks. ( ) With peace once again returning to the sector, T'Pol sat by Captain Archer's side aboard Enterprise to initiate talks between the Andorians and Tellarites, forming the first union between Vulcan, Earth, Tellar and Andoria. ( ) Terra Prime incident During the following January, the terrorist group Terra Prime revealed the existence of a female, infant Human-Vulcan hybrid that had been created with stolen DNA from T'Pol and Commander Tucker. The group's leader, John Frederick Paxton, used the child as a banner for furthering xenophobia on Earth, demanding the dissolution of the fledgling Coalition of Planets and the departure of all non-Humans from Earth. Accompanying Tucker, T'Pol journeyed to the Orpheus Mining colony on Earth's moon, where the couple found their daughter but were captured by Terra Prime activists, who flew the mobile colony to Mars. ( ) T'Pol and Tucker were rescued from Mars by a landing party led by Captain Archer and, once Paxton was taken into custody, they returned to Enterprise with their daughter. Aboard the ship, Dr. Phlox discovered a flaw in the process used to create the child and she died a short time later. Despite this loss, both T'Pol and Tucker were present in San Francisco for the formal founding of the Coalition. ( ) Later career T'Pol continued to serve aboard Enterprise as science officer through the 2150s and into the 2160s, retaining her position as first officer with the rank of commander. In 2161, the long-thought-dead General Shran returned, asking for assistance from Enterprise in the recovery of his kidnapped child, Talla. T'Pol contributed to this return effort by fabricating a replica of the Teneebian amethyst and serving as a member of a landing party that was transported to Rigel X, where she exchanged the gemstone for Shran's child. Soon after this incident, T'Pol joined Captain Archer on Earth for the founding ceremony of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) in 2370. It is unknown what became of T'Pol, following the episode in which this simulation appears – , the series finalé of Star Trek: Enterprise.}} Medical record In 2128, T'Pol had her teeth coated in a trifluorinate compound to prevent cavities. Despite having this procedure performed on her, T'Pol had a cavity in one of her tricuspids that Dr. Phlox repaired in 2151. ( ) During her first mission aboard Enterprise, T'Pol and Commander Tucker were exposed to protocystian spores and were forced to spend time in the ship's decontamination chamber. ( ) T'Pol also spent time in Enterprise s sickbay for injuries she received from a particle weapon hit on Coridan, and for her exposure and subsequent addiction to Treillium-D. ( ) Early in 2153, T'Pol became exposed to an alien virus that caused her to enter an accelerated phase of pon farr. Without a proper mate to fulfill her biological need, T'Pol's behavior was altered, causing her to be aggressively sexual and violent. Dr. Phlox sequestered her in decon until he could create a treatment. ( ) Special immunity As one of the first Vulcans to serve aboard an Earth starship, T'Pol's Vulcan physiology made her, in many cases, stronger and more physically resilient than her Human counterparts. During the mission to the planet that would later be called Archer IV, T'Pol lead a landing party that was overcome by a powerful toxin. This toxin could be found in pollen from local plant life and had the potential of causing effects that included deep paranoia. Though not completely immune from this toxin, T'Pol maintained her composure whereas her Human companions did not; she reverted to her native language but remained lucid enough to administer an antidote. ( ) T'Pol's physiology also made her resistant to the influence of non-corporeal lifeforms that boarded Enterprise in 2152. Capable of taking over the bodies of members of the ship's crew, the lifeforms were unable to affect T'Pol, who used a telepathic link to learn about the entities. ( ) Later in 2152, T'Pol proved to be immune to the affects of the trinary star system encountered by Enterprise, when Human and even Denobulan members of the crew began experiencing obsessive behavior and eventually unconsciousness. ( ) In 2153, T'Pol was exposed to an alien mutagenic virus that mutated her DNA to resemble that of the ancient species called the Loque'eque. The progression of this illness, however, was slowed by her immune system, preventing her from being as affected by exposure to the virus as Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed and Hoshi Sato were. ( ) In late December 2154, T'Pol was unaffected by the powerful pheromones of Orion slave girls, who boarded Enterprise in order to deliver it to the Orion Syndicate. As a threat to the Orion women, T'Pol was briefly imprisoned in the ship's brig, but was finally able to save the ship with the assistance of Commander Tucker. ( ) Pa'nar Syndrome When Enterprise encountered a starship carrying Vulcan V'tosh ka'tur in late 2151, T'Pol was persuaded by Tolaris to refrain from meditation for one night. This practice allowed T'Pol to experience vivid dreams of a sexual nature but left her with headaches, elevated blood pressure and unusual synaptic activity. Tolaris later forced her to participate in a mind meld that resulted in serious injury to T'Pol. ( ) Within the next year, it was discovered that the mind meld had created a degradation – in the synaptic pathways of T'Pol's brain – that was known as Pa'nar Syndrome. Dr. Phlox was unable to treat the affliction alone, so he sought the assistance of Vulcan members of the Interspecies Medical Exchange but to little avail. ( ) During her time with the Syrrannite T'Pau, T'Pol learned Pa'nar was treatable through the proper use of a mind meld. T'Pau administered the meld and T'Pol was cured. ( ) Under the guidance of Captain Archer, T'Pol safely initiated a mind meld with Ensign Hoshi Sato in 2154. ( ) Personal life Like many traditional Vulcans, T'Pol was a vegetarian but was open to exploring a variety of other foods and beverages. ( ) She enjoyed chamomile and mint teas and experimented with Earth dishes, including pecan pie and Georgia peaches. ( ) Although she initially held to the Vulcan practice of not eating with her hands, no matter how impractical ( ), she later would be seen occasionally breaking this rule. ( , et al) Practicing regimented meditation, T'Pol rarely deviated from her routine. ( ) Family T'Les Though T'Pol's father had died sometime prior to 2151 and she had no siblings, she was close to her mother, T'Les. ( ) While T'Pol was serving aboard Enterprise, she and her mother corresponded through subspace communications. However, at least one of T'Les' messages was lost, due to communications blackouts, while T'Pol was serving on the Xindi mission. ( ) Following the destruction of the secret base at P'Jem, the Vulcan High Command sought to place blame for the incident with T'Pol but were unable to reach her in the Expanse. The High Command therefore censured T'Les, forcing her resignation as an instructor at the Vulcan Science Academy. T'Pol was initially unaware of the true reasons for her mother's early retirement and was later outraged to learn the truth. ( ) Possessing a somewhat tumultuous relationship with T'Pol, T'Les was nonetheless a keen observer of her daughter. T'Les held more traditional values than T'Pol and believed that T'Pol's work should have been focused on the betterment of Vulcan society. Nevertheless, T'Les observed that there was more to life than one's profession – an ideal she believed T'Pol would benefit from learning. ( ) Given shore leave following the completion of the Xindi mission, T'Pol returned home to Vulcan with Commander Tucker as her guest. During this visit, T'Les urged T'Pol to fulfill her obligation to her family and proceed with her arranged marriage to Koss. At first resistant to the prospect of marriage, T'Pol ultimately relented and agreed to the marriage on the grounds that it would benefit T'Les. ( ) Later in 2154, T'Pol was reunited with her mother soon after learning that T'Les had joined the Syrrannite underground movement. T'Pol came to consider her mother as being far less traditional than she herself had previously thought and helped further her mother's cause, working to dissolve the Vulcan High Command. Sadly, T'Les was killed when the High Command destroyed the Syrrannites' base of operations. T'Pol held her dying mother in her arms and wept for T'Les, who had previously observed that her daughter had always kept her emotions close to the surface. ( ) In her life, T'Les possessed a pendant featuring the Vulcan symbol for IDIC. Following the discovery of her own infant daughter, T'Pol placed the pendant in her child's crib. ( ) T'Mir After escaping from the Suliban helix in 2152, T'Pol, Captain Archer and Commander Tucker celebrated the one-year anniversary of the start of Enterprise s mission. To commemorate the occasion, T'Pol revealed the story of her second foremother, T'Mir – an officer in the Vulcan High Command, whose ship had crashed on Earth in 1957. T'Pol framed the story as though it were fictitious, although she had previously visited the site of the crash in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. She also kept T'Mir's handbag in a locker in her quarters as a memento of the event. ( ) Personal relationships Koss At an early age, T'Pol was arranged to be married to Koss, who became an architect. In 2151, she was instructed (in a message relayed by the Ti'Mur) to return to Vulcan, in order to marry Koss. However, Commander Tucker advised her that she had the right to remain unmarried if she so decided. She chose to stay aboard Enterprise, instead of journeying back to Vulcan to marry Koss. ( ) After her return to Vulcan following the Xindi incident, T'Pol still refused to marry him. Koss visited her and admitted that he wanted to marry her. He attempted to persuade her by offering to let her resume her career if she spent one year with him on Vulcan. He also offered to help her mother regain her position at the academy from which she had been dismissed because of T'Pol's involvement with the incident at P'Jem. Koss and T'Pol were finally married in 2154. Later that year, Koss ended his marriage with T'Pol after the death of her mother, T'Les. Shortly thereafter, their marriage was officially dissolved. ( ) V'Lar While in her early schooling, T'Pol traveled a great distance to see distinguished Vulcan ambassador V'Lar at Vulcana Regar. During a recess of the second Ka'Tann Conference, T'Pol questioned the ambassador about her negotiating tactics. V'Lar later recalled those questions to be "presumptuous" but also key in making her reconsider some of her previous positions. Likewise, T'Pol credited V'Lar for inspiring her career path, leading to her work with the Science Council and eventually to her work with Starfleet. On February 9, 2152, T'Pol reunited with the ambassador when Enterprise was ordered to escort V'Lar from the planet Mazar to Vulcan. Finding her to have changed since their initial meeting, T'Pol was surprised at V'Lar's levity and willingness to explore Earth culture. At first disappointed with her second interaction with the ambassador, T'Pol came to once again respect V'Lar as a personal hero. ( ) Jonathan Archer Although there was some tension when the two first met in 2151, T'Pol and Captain Jonathan Archer eventually became lasting friends with a bond of trust and friendship between them. Though she may not have always agreed with the captain's style of command, she came to respect his judgment. Initially, Archer held a grudge against T'Pol, believing that she would be just like all other Vulcans and that her only goal would be to hold Humanity back. She was also not particularly fond of his pet dog, Porthos. On the mission to Qo'noS, T'Pol's actions of assuming command and leading Enterprise in anticipation of the wishes of Captain Archer, who had been wounded and rendered unconscious for several hours, ultimately afforded Archer a newfound respect for her. ( ) T'Pol would become the Captain's trusted and able first officer, second in command and one of his most trusted advisers during the problems they faced during their missions. T'Pol later earned more of Archer's respect, when she didn't turn a blind eye to the revelation of the secret Vulcan surveillance station at P'Jem and instead helped Archer expose the spy station to the Andorian commandos. ( ) When Ambassador V'Lar visited Enterprise in 2152, she sensed a great bond between Archer and T'Pol, of "trust ... and friendship." ( ) T'Pol received support from Archer when she was sent on an emotionally troubling mission for the Vulcans. She was to apprehend a former Vulcan agent who had become an arms dealer. Archer accompanied her in an attempt to help her overcome her feelings of self-doubt and the incident solidified the trust between the two. ( ) , T'Pol offered more help to Archer than she does in the final edit of that episode. She firstly offered to help him change his uniform and later asked if he required extra coffee. However, both offers were declined by Archer. http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/5_Enterprise/Enterprise_2x09_-_Singularity.pdf}} She, in turn, was there for him when his good friend and former rival, A.G. Robinson, died. She listened to his story about the two of them and figuratively offered him a shoulder to lean on. ( ) Archer routinely tried to persuade T'Pol to interact with the crew. At the captain's suggestion, she even attended one of the ship's regular movie nights. She was fond of the film ''Frankenstein, as it reminded her of First Contact with Humans. ( ) The emotional strength of her bond of friendship with Archer was made clear in many instances. The first of these instances that showed the Captain's trust, respect and his willingness to show her the same respect of any officer in his command was when a renegade Vulcan forced a mind meld onto T'Pol; essentially assaulting her. The Captain, in turn, was angry and protective of T'Pol and made the renegade betray his violate emotional state. Other strong examples of there friendship were when she resigned her commission with the Vulcan High command to accompany the crew on the Xindi mission to spite the insistence of her superiors that she be recalled and reassigned and the other was when Captain Archer turned over command of Enterprise to T'Pol and then left on what everyone aboard the ship, including him, considered a suicide mission to Azati Prime, to finally stop the Xindi weapon. T'Pol, unable to control her emotions, hurriedly gave Commander Tucker the conn and went alone to the captain's ready room, where she started crying. ( ) T'Pol was with Archer even years later, as he prepared to make a speech at the signing of the Federation Charter. Overcome with emotion, Archer embraced T'Pol backstage before giving his speech. ( ) )}} Romance In 2152, Jonathan Archer began harboring an attraction to his science officer. Any romantic aspect of this relationship was never pursued; T'Pol let the captain know that they could not "hypothetically" allow any attraction between themselves to become realized, indicating a reminder to him that he was her superior officer. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Archer was afflicted with anterograde amnesia, as a result of being struck by a temporal anomaly from which he was trying to save T'Pol. After she assumed command of ''Enterprise but failed to save Earth from being destroyed by the Xindi, T'Pol resigned her captaincy and spent twelve years caring for Archer on Ceti Alpha V. She learned more about Archer, over the years, while he continuously forgot everything past the day he had become ill. It became apparent to T'Pol, however, that she had started to harbor romantic feelings for Archer, although nothing could come of it due to his illness. By 2165, a way had been found to eradicate the interspatial parasites that were preventing Archer from forming new memories. Phlox suggested to T'Pol that, if the treatment worked, the relationship between her and Archer might be different.'' Ultimately, it was found that destroying the parasites infesting Archer's brain in the present also destroyed them in the past, preventing them from ever infecting Archer and thereby effectively erasing the alternate timeline in which he and T'Pol now found themselves. Utilizing this method meant the destruction of ''Enterprise and the deaths of its crew, a virtual inevitability due to the Xindi's extremely intense attack on the ship, but it was nevertheless decided that this method would indeed be used. Before the ship exploded, however, Phlox, T'Pol and Archer were struck down by Xind-Reptilian soldiers, with T'Pol dying in Archer's arms and he, having used his last breath to initiate the subspace implosion, dying on top of the lifeless T'Pol.'' ( ) Charles "Trip" Tucker III In the beginning, T'Pol's and Tucker's relationship was cordial, even though neither seemed to have much sympathy for the other. Upon their first meeting, T'Pol refused to shake hands with him and Tucker once mentioned to Crewman Elizabeth Cutler – who was trying to be nice to T'Pol – that she'd have "better luck making friends with a housefly." ( ) However, they warmed up to each other during the Xindi crisis. After Tucker's sister died in the Xindi attack on Earth, Tucker suffered insomnia (possibly due to nightmares) so Phlox convinced T'Pol to assist the engineer, in order to help him rest. T'Pol's application of Vulcan neuropressure not only helped, but Tucker also began to develop romantic feelings for T'Pol. They had intimate relations in January of 2154, though T'Pol later denied her emotions, calling it an "exploration of Human sexuality". ( ) After the battle of Azati Prime in February 2154, Tucker was haunted by visions of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team that had died in the attack. He was supposed to be writing a letter of consolation to her parents but was unable to do so, as she reminded him too much of his sister, Elizabeth. T'Pol consoled Tucker, discussing the emotions he felt concerning both his sister and Crewman Taylor. ( ) Once Enterprise returned to Earth, T'Pol went on to Vulcan, asking Tucker – who complained of having nowhere to go – to Vulcan. While there, she discovered her mother was forced into retirement and her old bond-mate, Koss, entered the picture. The Vulcan explained that his family could save T'Les, T'Pol's mother, and T'Pol entered into marriage. Tucker's heart was broken by this. Even though the marriage to Koss was annulled soon thereafter, T'Pol and Tucker's relationship from that point forward was confusing to both of them as T'Pol sought – after her mother's death and interest in Surak's teachings – a more Vulcan way of life. ( ) Tensions culminated in November 2154, when Tucker decided to transfer to the Columbia. He realized his feelings were jeopardizing his work, worrying that it would further interfere with his duties. When Trip came back aboard Enterprise, T'Pol persuaded him to stay, sealing her plea with a kiss (a possible indication that she wished to continue their relationship). Afterward, Trip explained to her that he'd already asked Captain Erika Hernandez to return to Enterprise. ( ) In January of 2155, T'Pol discovered that her DNA, as well as Tucker's, had been stolen by Terra Prime to create a baby (also named Elizabeth). ( ) After rescuing her, with the help of Tucker and Archer, Phlox discovered that the child was dying, due to genetic engineering mistakes. ( ) Soon after their daughter's death, T'Pol and Tucker ended their relationship. Six years later, Tucker sacrificed his own life to save Archer and possibly others aboard Enterprise. Prior to his death, he and T'Pol discussed their relationship for the first time since they had broken it off, with T'Pol admitting that she would miss him when she moved on to other assignments. Following Trip's sacrifice, T'Pol received comfort from Archer as the two of them mourned their mutual friend. ( ) Sim In 2153, a mimetic simbiot of Trip was grown as a tissue donor. During his short life, Sim confessed his feeling about T'Pol to her, saying he wasn't sure if he had "inherited" them from Trip. Right before Sim sacrificed himself, T'Pol visited him and expressed how much the crew, and she, would miss him, and then kissed him goodbye. ( ) Tolaris Tolaris was a male Vulcan whom Enterprise encountered in 2151 and was one of a group of V'tosh ka'tur, Vulcans who decided to use their emotions but still follow Surak's teachings. During his stay on Enterprise, Tolaris met T'Pol and inspired her to further explore her emotions, a subject she was curious about. He also suggested that she not meditate for one night. Later, Tolaris came to T'Pol's quarters and suggested using a mind meld to help her. She, however, was very uncomfortable and told Tolaris to stop. He would not desist so she told him to leave. The next day, Captain Archer called Tolaris to his ready room, where the two men had a confrontation. As a result of Tolaris' behavior, the V'tosh ka'tur were told to immediately leave Enterprise. ( ) Soon after, T'Pol contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, from Tolaris' misuse of the mind meld. ( ) It was not until two years later, in 2154, that T'Pol had the disease cured by mind-melding with T'Pau. ( ) Phlox Alternate realities and timelines In an alternate timeline wherein Captain Archer was infected with interspatial parasites that erased his ability to form long-term memories, T'Pol received a Starfleet field commission in 2153, promoting her to captain. However, she was unable to find the Xindi superweapon early enough to stop it from destroying Earth. She continued to captain Enterprise until 2156, when it reached Ceti Alpha V with the last 6,000 survivors of the Human race. She retired then, caring for the amnesiac Archer until she died in 2165 in a Xindi attack, just before the timeline was altered. ( )'' In a different timeline, in which Enterprise became trapped in 2037, T'Pol eventually married Commander Tucker in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3. With Doctor Phlox's help they had a son, Lorian. By 2153, T'Pol, approximately 183 years old, was the only original crew member of Enterprise left; she was also more in touch with her emotions, actually hugging the past Archer when the two met. When the ship rendezvoused with the original Enterprise in February 2154, T'Pol informed Captain Archer that Lorian's plan to increase the efficiency of the plasma injectors could destroy the ship. ( ) Chronology ;2088 : Born on Vulcan ;2135 : Finishes training for Vulcan Ministry of Security ;2140s : Assigned to Seleya as Deputy Science Officer ;2149 : Transfers to Vulcan Consulate on Earth ;2151 : Assigned to Enterprise as Vulcan observer; later accepts position as Chief Science Officer ;2154 : Formalized her service with Starfleet and is given the rank of Commander ;2161 : Is present at the chartering of the United Federation of Planets | | }} Appendices Background information T'Pol was played by actress Jolene Blalock in all ninety-eight episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. Throughout the run of the series, several stuntwomen doubled Blalock, including Boni Yanagisawa and Lisa Hoyle. The character of T'Pol was invented, as a crew member aboard Enterprise, by ENT creators and Executive Producers Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. "We knew we wanted a Vulcan on the ship," noted Braga. ( ) The character of T'Pol was originally intended to be a younger version of the Vulcan matriarch T'Pau. ( ) Meanwhile, a description of the character was written in the series bible for Star Trek: Enterprise. It described her thus; "Vulcan female. Austere but sensual. She's the Science Officer assigned to 'oversee' our progress. In exchange for starcharts and tactical information, the Vulcans insisted we include one of their officers on the ''Enterprise. Starfleet Command reluctantly agreed. Not everyone is happy with this addition to the crew. Why do we need a Vulcan watching over us like we're children? T'Pau isn't thrilled with this assignment, either. She was hoping for a Vulcan commission. The last thing she expected was to be living among a primitive, irrational species. But she's resigned to this 'hardship post' because she had no choice. She's not comfortable around the crew... or the emotions they display. Secretly, however, she will begin to envy humans. Now that she lives among them, she can't help but develop a fascination with their cultures. In private, she likes to sample their food, and catalog their behavior. She even studies their mating customs .... She can't stand the smell of humans when they're anxious. She's older than everyone on board. But she won't reveal how old. Hoshi is always asking her about her age. T'Pau: 'In human years or Vulcan years? " While this character was still planned to be a young version of T'Pau, a character breakdown sheet that Paramount sent to talent agents, upon seeking an actress to play the part, referred to the role thus; "''Late 20s, early 30s. Vulcan female. Austere yet sensual. She's the Science Officer assigned to oversee humanity's progress on board ''Enterprise. Although she's cautious and guarded around humans, whom she considers primitive and irrational, she's developed a grudging respect for Captain Archer. She'll become one of his most loyal and trusted crew members." http://www.trektoday.com/news/040301_01.shtml The character also had the name "T'Pau" in the second draft of the script for series pilot , which additionally described her as "a striking young female." The initial concept of this character being pre-established Vulcan matriarch T'Pau was changed in series pre-production due to legal concerns. ( ) It was considered, at one time thereafter, to make T'Pol a relative of T'Pau's. ( ) The possibility of them being sisters was eliminated by , in which T'Pol states that she has no siblings, and T'Pau eventually appeared as an unrelated character in the episodes and . Even though this character's name was changed to T'Pol by the writing of the revised final draft script for "Broken Bow", that script draft took cues from the descriptions in the breakdown sheet and (more naturedly) the second draft of the script. The teleplay's revised final draft not only referred to T'Pol as "a striking young female" but subsequently commented, "''Her look is severe yet sensual. Although she's been living amongst humans for several months, she is cautious and guarded around them." http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/5_Enterprise/Enterprise_1x01_-_Broken_Bow.txt The role of T'Pol was the most difficult regular part on Star Trek: Enterprise to cast. Brannon Braga reflected, "The last role we cast was T'Pol. It took a lot of searching to find that actress who was at once striking and yet had an intelligence about her, who also is a good actress. It is a hard combo, for whatever reason." ( , paperback ed., p. 255) Rick Berman offered, "We read hundreds of actresses and Jolene Blalock was in the last group we read. And she just blew us away." ( ) Blalock attended the casting session with no makeup on. Evaluating how good she would be in the role was based on viewing some footage of other productions she had been in, which wowed Berman and his co-workers. ( audio commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD/Blu-ray) During a press conference to announce the start of Star Trek: Enterprise, Jolene Blalock expressed that T'Pol's femininity seemed advantageous to the show, that the character was "feline in her movements" (T'Pol was likewise referred to as landing "cat-like" on a landing platform in the final draft script of ), and that – because Spock had been her favorite regular character from Star Trek: The Original Series – she found portraying T'Pol "really strange." Blalock also commented on the character's makeup, hairstyle and costume, saying that the appliances took "just shy of two hours" to have put on, and that she felt they were relatively effortless while being worn. ( , pp. 22 & 23) Initially, Jolene Blalock felt the prospect of portraying T'Pol was a huge challenge and "an enormous responsibility." She believed it was important not to fail what Gene Roddenberry had dreamt up, and not to let down her cast, her crew, or herself, either. "But in the risk of failing there's growth," she mused, "and it may be uncomfortable and I may experience growing pains, but at the end of it all I'm stronger for it and I'm watching myself grow, and it's a beautiful thing. So I'll take that responsibility .... I am the beginning Vulcans; this is laying the foundations, so everything that I do should be fresh and new. I need to create this out of originality, and I want to create it for myself." On the other hand, Blalock did take inspiration for the role from Leonard Nimoy's Spock, re-watching all of TOS in preparation for playing T'Pol. ( ) Shortly after the casting of Jolene Blalock as T'Pol, Brannon Braga implied he thought of T'Pol as somewhat similar to , remarking, "It's 'Gorillas in the Mist' time." Braga drew that parallel because he was thinking of T'Pol as "the first alien – certainly the first Vulcan – to live among humans." However, this concept was evidently later changed. An idea which arguably stayed the same, on the other hand, was that he and Rick Berman meanwhile regarded T'Pol as a character who would "have a long journey ahead of her," in Berman's words. ( , pp. 17 & 19) Prior to the midpoint of ENT Season 1, he and Braga had some ideas for what they definitely wanted to have happen to T'Pol towards the end of that season. ( ) At one point during the series run, Soval actor Gary Graham suggested that T'Pol turn out to be Soval's long-lost daughter, because of her resemblance to the actor's own sister. Graham later recalled, "I thought it was a slam dunk when I suggested it, but it was never picked up."http://startrekvulcanology.blogspot.co.uk/2012/03/exclusive-interview-with-gary-graham.html In a potential season five episode, writer/producer Mike Sussman hoped to have T'Pol finally meet her father, planning to reveal to the audience that T'Pol's father was instead a Romulan agent who had posed as a Vulcan officer prior to faking his own death. The suggestion that T'Pol was half-Romulan would have shed light on her affinity for Humans as well as her interest in experimenting with emotions. (Information provided by Mike Sussman) Hairstyle Given that Jolene Blalock actually has curly blonde hair, hair designer Michael Moore decided, without question, that she would have a dark-haired wig for the role of T'Pol. However, choosing the type of wig proved difficult. (''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 152, p. 30) Indeed, the original hairstyle used for T'Pol was different; for several days of filming, Blalock wore a wig that was longer than the one eventually used. When it was decided that T'Pol's hairstyle should be changed, several scenes had to be reshot to eliminate the longer wig from appearing. The character's original look can be seen on the [[ENT Season 1 DVD|Season 1 DVD of Enterprise]], in a deleted scene. Typically, the wig for T'Pol covered Jolene Blalock's natural hair, which was wound in a flat wrap and covered in a cap before the wig was put on. Preparing the hairstyle in this way usually took thirty minutes, handled by Enterprise stylist Gloria Pasqua Casny. (''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 152, p. 31) Even though T'Pol's short wig at the beginning of Enterprise seemed like a logical precursor to Spock's haircut in the original series (with somewhat irregular bangs that echoed Spock's rigidly straight bangs), further transformations in the hairstyle took place during the run of Enterprise. "producers wanted a look that was a little bit softer compared to previous Vulcans," recalled Michael Moore. "The second year, we tried to make it even softer." From the start of the third season onwards, T'Pol's previously blockier and dark-brown hairstyle started to be toned with lighter-color highlights and became less puffy at the top. Shortly before production on the series' fourth season began, Moore declared, "I'm hoping that in the new year, we can soften her hairstyle even more. The humans tend to have an effect on her. She's becoming a product of her environment, even though Vulcans aren't supposed to do that. So, I'm hoping we can reflect that in her hair a little bit. But we still can't go too far from being Vulcan." (''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 152, pp. 30-31) Clothing T'Pol controversially appeared without clothing in several episodes, with the most explicit example of this in . The character also had more costume changes in the run of Star Trek: Enterprise than any of the other main characters. The following is an account of the clothes that she wore during the series. The first appearance of each outfit is listed but subsequent appearances of all outfits are not. *Season 1 ** ***Ambassadorial attire ***Grey Vulcan Subcommander uniform ** ***Auburn off-duty clothing (perhaps Vulcan meditation attire) ** ***Red and blue undercover outfit ** ***EV suit ***Grey catsuit ***Blue undershirt and trousers ** ***Grey tank top and grey hospital bed sheet ** ***Grey mini dress, tights and black hood ***Purple catsuit ** ***Grey catsuit with grey tunic jacket ** ***Grey workout attire *Season 2 ** ***Grey tank top with Subcommander trousers ** ***Light grey catsuit with white piping ***Grey tank top and trousers, brown headband ***Teal nightclothes ***Black quilted jacket with black hood ***Black shirt in flashback ***White shirt in flashback *Season 3 ** ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ** ***White catsuit ** ***Blue nightclothes ***Teal catsuit with white striping ***Red catsuit with light red striping ** ***Naked, wrapped in grey medical sheet ** ***Starfleet uniform ***Civilian clothing ** ***Period dress: white poet shirt, long maroon skirt, grey headband ** ***Pink nightclothes ***Purple catsuit with brown and red striping ** ***2004 period dress: black tank top, white and grey striped button-up dress shirt, black trench coat and black trousers ** ***Blue catsuit with grey striping ***Purple catsuit with black striping ***Orange catsuit with light orange striping ** ***Purple shirt with grey trousers ***Grey robe ***Naked ** ***blue Starfleet uniform with yellow piping ** ***Note: an older version of T'Pol also appears on several occasions in this episode, wearing a Vulcan robe *Season 4 ** ***Purple and grey open-neck, sleeveless blouse with white trousers ***Multi-colored faded sleeveless blouse with salmon colored knee-length shorts ***Red patterned open-neck, sleeveless blouse with brown trousers ***Purple Vulcan wedding gown ** ***Red patterned open-neck, sleeveless blouse with brown trousers ** ***White catsuit and cloak ** ***Undercover miner's jumpsuit ** ***Starfleet jacket After receiving the rank of commander and a Starfleet commission, T'Pol continued to wear her civilian "catsuit" with minor alterations: teal, sciences division piping on the shoulders, commander's rank and an Enterprise assignment patch. Reception In , Mark Jones and Lance Parkin, writers of the review reference book Beyond the Final Frontier (pp. 356 & 357), commented therein, "Jolene Blalock's T'Pol is criticised [by ''Star Trek fans] for being 'too sexy' – this despite the fact that she's a strong, rational, powerful female character, and that the actress is a keen ambassador for the show, and for Star Trek in general. T'Pol may epitomise the generation of actresses, but surely that's better than any portrayal of women in either Star Trek or The Next Generation .... The star of the show [Enterprise], though, is Jolene Blalock. She has a gift of a role with T'Pol, but has made the most of it. At first glance, she's merely eye candy, and indeed during the first season, the writers found little for her to do but smoulder. But Blalock's approached the least subtle of roles with a clever understatement that makes you feel that both the character and the actress are holding back for fear of outclassing those around her. She's easily the funniest, sexiest, smartest regular actor to be cast in Star Trek in 15 years, and the second season saw her get some plum drama and comedy.''" External links * * * bg:Т'Пол cs:T'Pol de:T'Pol es:T'Pol fr:T'Pol it:T'Pol ja:トゥポル nl:T'Pol pl:T'Pol ru:Т'Пол ca:T'Pol sr:Т'Пол Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Scientists